Yone Kozutsami
Yone Kozutsami is a shinobi of Konohagakure and a member of the Kozutsami Clan which defected to Konoha during the last events of the Fourth Shinobi World War due to distaste with the stance held by the daimyo of the Land of Tea towards the war. After a few years of trust building, during the blank period after the end of Shipuuden, her clan is now being assimilated into Konoha by being assigned to teams and provided more important missions. Background Yone was the last born of her parent’s first batch of children, a set of quadruplets where the boys were identical twins, but she and her sister were fraternal. Her father was a respected representative of their formerly obscure clan, holding a position among the three most trusted in clan affairs, and he passed on a strong sense of duty to family and community onto his children. This sense of duty has been taken to heart by Yone, and her goals of ensuring her clan's respect by their new allies is paramount in her life... even if it may be hard to see thanks to her awkwardness. Personality Yone’s personality is a veritable enigma to a vast majority of people who do not spend much time around her, similar to a good number of her clan. She typically keeps herself in an emotionally neutral state as often as possible, appearing to never be happy, sad or any other regularly expressed state of mind. This has been off putting to some, and welcomed by others. Yone uses this to empower her kanjojutsu abilities by storing away the energies given off by her emotions throughout the day, which can make her a tad less emotional than the typical person, but can often make her seem… boring to be around. However, just because these emotions aren’t visibly expressed doesn’t mean she doesn’t feel them. Yone is deep down a very open-minded, warm-hearted individual who loves to feel camaraderie with others and enjoy their company. If one actually observes her closely, they could get to know she's just like any other average young woman, but is misunderstood thanks to the subjugation of her emotions on a daily basis, thus making her a bit odd to those who don't try to look past the awkwardness. Appearance Dark skinned, with fluffy, curly auburn hair, Yone has two other more prominent features of her appearance that would be noticeable immediately. One, Yone is quite tall in comparison to most women with a set of long legs. And two, Yone is fit, but not as toned as the more physically minded shinobi, since she enjoys having soft skin, enough so that she is rather vain about it. Yone brandishes a tongue piercing imbued with an enhancement for the emotion of “disgust” since she can’t bring herself to feel it normally, a navel piercing for “trust”, and a large sealing tattoo along her lower back which helps regulate her other emotions (hence why she is often so emotionless at times). For decorative purposes only, she also has the kanji for “perseverance” on the right side of her neck, and another for “divinity” along the underside of her left wrist. Abilities Yone, like all members of her clan, has been given a special moniker of identification in how she wields the Kozutsami hiden jutsu techniques, known as Kanjojutsu. Known as an "Affector", Yone's talents lie in merging emotion based effects of kanjojutsu into other more mainstream ninjutsu techniques, altering the technical applications of the original jutsu and expanding its versatility. Since she was determined to be fairly oversensitive when she took her clan's mandatory exams to determine her own emotional reactions and capacities, Yone was provided one of the clan's special sealing tattoos upon her lower back to help regulate her day to day emotions. This was needed to hone her skills with less worry of backlash on her own personality and mental health, but also can be considered a way of taking the edge she may have had in certain techniques over others of her clan. This has resulted in Yone living day to day almost like a blank slate in emotion related issues and typically keeps her in a fairly neutral expression under most circumstances. While it impairs her social interaction somewhat, it has turned out to work in her favor as a shinobi, as it has made her extremely difficult to read by her opponents, and quite nearly incapable of being incited to act on her emotions, keeping her focus on logic. This is by far her single greatest advantage in the larger picture of the shinobi world. Otherwise, Yone is a fairly run of the mill ninja. Her skills with weaponry are not extraordinary, nor abyssmal. She can hold her own with taijutsu unless facing a more specialized individual like those of the Hyuga clan or similar opponents. Her knowledge of other nations and shinobi is fairly sub-par, though highly due to the fact that her clan trained within its own system and not through an academy prior to placing their allegiance with Konoha. And she is not the strongest, fastest, durable or energetic ninja, by far. What she lacks in these fields is made up by her personal determination to solidify her clan as a respected member of the Konoha armed forces, and her cool, and calm demeanor on the field of battle thanks to her aforementioned enhancement has a potential of aiding this goal. Kanjojutsu While they do not have any form of Kekkei Genkai that strikes fear into their opponents, the Kozutsami have become excellent wielders of a rather untouched form of jutsu which they pass down through their clan and guard the secrets to just as zealously as other clans with bloodline traits. This hiden jutsu (a form of ningenjutsu officially named as "kanjojutsu" by Tsunade after having witnessed it first hand), weaves the wielder’s own emotions into their chakra, providing a myriad of useful effects that range from physical battle enhancement to medical usages. Each emotion used to power their techniques is enhanced, which comes at the cost of potential unstable mental states for those in the clan who overuse or abuse their unique techniques. To help control this instability, many clan members undergo a form of trial to determine their own natural ability to restrain and harness their own emotions, and are ranked on their ability of each for a wide assortment of emotions. Those deemed too inept at control are often marked with specialized tattoos or brands that are enhanced with a counterbalancing chakra agent which triggers a release if the individual begins to lose control over said emotion, and can even incapacitate the ninja in question if a more prominent member of the clan deems it necessary by use of a special seal. Those who cannot harness specific emotions, are given odd piercings that are also enhanced with chakra, only this chakra is aimed at triggering the designated emotion to enhance the user’s sense of it to allow them use of a technique they may be unable to wield normally, and as the individual ages and harnesses their ability to control that emotion, they may no longer need use of the piercing. Typically, most Kozutsami train to specialize in one or two specific emotional attributes, but are partially schooled in harnessing all their natural sensations. Those who utterly master the ability to control, manipulate and express certain emotions are given mentoring positions within the clan, where they provide insight into how best to wield these feelings while under stress or the pressures of combat scenarios. The primary forms of emotions wielded by the Kozutsami are: Anger, Anticipation, Joy, Trust, Fear, Surprise, Sadness and Disgust. However, they utilize all ranges of emotions and the blending of two in order to create more utilitarian styled techniques. The clan uses the wheel of emotions (represented by the clan’s Mon symbol) to determine their effectiveness and levels of power in their jutsu. Within the wheel, the deeper the color, the more intense the effect on the wielder or target, and more powerful the jutsu. The color itself signifies potential elemental nature connections as well as identifying markers for the sense of said emotion. Each classification has three major levels, with the furthest from the center being the weaker sensations, while the center is the strongest and most potent. Outside the wheel are the “merger” effects, which affect behaviors of affected individuals based on the emotions they have been subjected to, which are known as the Forces. (More on this to be provided in a Kozutsami Clan page...) Ninjutsu Yone's focus with her ninjutsu abilities all stem from her intentions on being a versatile, reliable ally on the battlefield. She has studied many scrolls on various forms of techniques, including many that are highly scrutinized for being potentially forbidden, though she has not learned to wield all of such techniques. She only practices and masters any that she can come up with ideas on how to merge them with the emotion based abilities of her clan, and thus creating new kanjojutsu techniques. However, this also means she has learned the original form of the technique and can wield it as intended as well if needed. Among the younger generations of the Kozutsami, Yone has one of the more impressive ninjutsu arsenals, even if she doesn't wield the most flashy or powerful techniques. Stats Epilogue (WIP) Trivia *Keeps a diary of “good” events that happen daily. *Known to take time to stop and smell the roses… or watch a sunrise/sunset… or generally enjoy her surroundings in a carefree manner. *Chews on her cheek rather often enough that she frequently ends up biting it due to other events (people bumping into her, loud sounds startling her, etc) *Enjoys “innocent” pranks (Will never do anything that offends someone or gets them hurt). Though for some her lack of laughter afterwards can be unnerving. *Loves spicy foods. *Hobbies **Stargazing **Bird watching **Cosmetology (she loves giving friends haircuts & manicures) *Incapable of expressing her interest in something in a way most understand. This is a weakness. *Yone is quite thoughtful of others' thoughts and feelings in just about all situations. References Original artwork link for Yone: Naruto Adopts by Kris10T Original profile (Has a few additional things than here): Yone Kozutsami profile by Kormyou Category:DRAFT Category:Original Character Category:Female Category:Konohagakure Category:Chūnin Category:Kozutsami Clan